gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
We Are Young
We Are Young, en español Somos Jóvenes, es una canción que fué presentada en el episodio Hold On To Sixteen, cantada por Rachel, Finn, Sam, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes y los demás miembros de New Directions. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. La versión original pertenece a la banda Fun. Contexto de la Canción La canción es presentada después de que New Directions ganara las seccionales. El resto de New Directions se une en el coro, justo en ese momento Mercedes, Santana, Sugar y Brittany llegan. Mercedes alza una nota y las chicas también siguen pero se encuentran lejos de New Directions, por lo que Quinn se acerca a ellas y se lleva a Mercedes de vuelta con ella. Los demas siguen el ejemplo, asi Rory va por Brittany y Artie se lleva a Sugar en su silla dejando a Santana sola, ella sigue hasta que es llevada por Rachel con el resto de los chicos. La canción termina y aparece Will, todos se abrazan dando a entender que las ex-Troubletones pertenecen de nuevo a New Directions. Letra Rachel: Give me a second, I... I need to get my story straight My friends are in the bathroom Getting higher than the Empire State My lover, he's waiting for me Just across the bar My seat's been taken by some sunglasses Asking 'bout a scar and Finn: I know I gave it to you months ago I know you're tryin' to forget But between the drinks and subtle things The holes in my apologies You know, I'm trying hard to take it back Sam: So if by the time the bar closes Sam y Quinn: And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home Finn con New Directions: Tonight, We are young Rachel y Finn con New Directions: So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Santana y Mercedes con Brittany y Sugar: Tonight, We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Santana: Now I know that I'm not All that you got I guess that I, (Santana with Brittany: I just thought) Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart Rachel: But our friends are back So let's raise a cup 'Cause I found someone to carry me home Finn con New Directions: Tonight Rachel y Finn con New Directions: We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Mercedes: ''' Whoa! '''Santana y Mercedes con Brittany y Sugar: Tonight, We are young (New Directions: We are young) So let's set the world on fire (New Directions: fire) We can burn brighter (New Directions: brighter) Than the sun Quinn (New Directions): Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na)(Rachel: Hoo) Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na)(Santana: Na na na na) Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na)(Rachel: Hoo) Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na)(Santana: Na na na na) Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na)(Finn: The world is on my side, I have no reason to run) Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na)(Finn: So will someone come and carry me home tonight) Carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na)(Santana: The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir) Just carry me home tonight (Na na na na na na na na)(Santana: So will someone come and carry me home) Rachel: Tonight, We are young Rachel y Finn: So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun Mercedes: We are young Santana y Mercedes con New Directions: Tonight (Mercedes: Yeah!) We are young (New Directions: We are young) So let's set the world on fire (New Directions: Fire) We can burn brighter (New Directions: Brighter) Than the sun Rachel y Finn: So if by the time the bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home tonight Curiosidades *Esta canción muestra el solo número 100 de Rachel; en relación a todas las canciones de Glee. *Esta es la primera canción que Rachel canta luego de ser suspendida por una semana, por rellenar las cajas de manera que Kurt ganara la elección. *Es la tercera vez que New Directions canta una canción festiva luego de una competencia en las Seccionales, con My Life Would Suck Without You siendo la primera en Sectionals y Dog Days Are Over siendo la segunda en Special Education. Curiosamente, esta última también fue actuada en el auditorio y finalizada con un abrazo grupal; tal como sucedió en We Are Young. *El fondo de nubes es el mismo usado en Dog Days Are Over, que también fue cantada luego de ganar las Seccionales. *Primera vez que New Directions rompe la barrera de 13 miembros (la segunda fue luego de Kurt regresara en Born This Way con 12), mientras al final de la canción, son 15 miembros. *En esta canción se cambia la frase "My love she's waiting for me" por "My love he's waiting for me", debido a que esta parte la canta una mujer; Rachel, y no un hombre como en el vídeo original. *La versión de Glee tuvo mas popularidad que la canción original cuando salió. *Esta canción se la entregaron a Glee unos meses antes de salir la original. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px|We Are Young - Glee (Full song)thumb|center|300px|Version original de Fun. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Hold On To Sixteen Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sugar Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck